


Volver

by EllisOvis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisOvis/pseuds/EllisOvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktors Leben steht seit einem Jahr Kopf. Um ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, kehrt er dorthin zurück, wo das Drama seinen Anfang nahm. Er gewinnt einen alten Freund zurück und am Ende vielleicht... Liebe? /MxM/Tränen/Happy End/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al Primer Amor

**Author's Note:**

> So, um dem vermutlichen Untergang von BoyXBoy zu entkommen und auch einfach, um mal was neues zu versuchen... hier also jetzt Kestrel/Ellis ganz neu im AO3! Ich fange hier mal mit Volver an, schlicht weil ich diese Geschichte wirklich sehr liebe (wie eigentlich alle meine Werke) und auch, weil ich sie gerade neulich noch einmal gelesen habe. Ich hoffe, dass diejenigen von euch, die sie schon kennen, das lesen erneut genießen - und dass sie den "Neulingen" unter euch ebenfalls gefällt. Nun entlasse ich euch in das erste Kapitel.

Al Primer Amor

Mit klopfendem Herzen bremse ich meinen Leihwagen ab und lasse ihn langsam auf die winzige Ausbuchtung am Straßenrand rollen, die auf meiner Karte als Mirador gekennzeichnet ist. Ich stelle den Motor aus, ziehe die Handbremse an und steige aus dem Wagen. Ächzend strecke ich mich und trete näher an den Abgrund heran, der sich vor mir erstreckt. Von hier habe ich einen wundervollen Blick auf die Bucht und über die Terrassen der Ortschaft. Das Dorf hat sich verändert, keine Frage, aber ich war ja auch bald zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr hier.  
Meine Eltern hatten Estellencs während ihrer Flitterwochen auf Mallorca besucht und waren seitdem immer wieder hierher zurückgekehrt. Für mich und meine ältere Schwester war es vollkommen selbstverständlich, unseren Sommer hier auf der Insel zu verbringen. Jedes Jahr waren wir hierher gekommen und waren immer in der gleichen kleinen Pension zu Gast, immer bei der gleichen Familie. Und hier lag die Wurzel all meiner Probleme. Der Grund, warum ich all die Jahre nicht hier war und nun doch zurückgekehrt bin.

Juan. Der Sohn der Familie, die diese Pension betrieb. Er ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich, doch wir haben uns damals sofort angefreundet. Ich war noch ein Knirps von sechs Jahren und er sogar noch jünger, doch wir waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Irgendwie schafften wir es, uns mit Händen und Füßen zu verständigen und als ich nach dem Urlaub eingeschult wurde, konnte ich zwar kaum lesen und schreiben, dafür jedoch die wesentlichen Sätze Spanisch sprechen. Während dieser Zeit musste ich meinen Eltern tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen sein, denn wie sie so oft betonten, war es nur meinem Generve zu verdanken, dass sie kurz darauf eine Spanischlehrerin engagierten und meine ganze Sippe spanisch lernte.  
Bis zu meinem Abitur fuhren wir jeden Sommer auf die Insel und Juan und ich hielten auch in den Zwischenzeiten Kontakt. Damals, vor den Zeiten von Internet und Instant Messengern noch per Briefpost. Wir waren eben Freunde, wirklich gute Freunde und es gab keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns. Dachte ich jedenfalls, bis zu diesem einen Sommer.

Seufzend steige ich wieder in den Wagen und lege die letzten Kilometer bis in den Ort zurück. Die Straßen sind mir immer noch vertraut, obwohl ich damals noch nicht selber fahren durfte, und so fahre ich bis hinunter an die Bucht, parke dort und setze mich in eines der kleinen Cafés, bestelle einen Espresso. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, hin zu den Verwicklungen, die mich nach fast zwanzig Jahren hierher zurück führen.  
Ja, Juan war die Ursache, wenn auch nicht der Grund für mein verrücktes letztes Jahr. In dem Sommer, in dem ich mein Abitur gemacht hatte, flog ich gleich hierher, nachdem ich mein Zeugnis erhalten hatte. Meine Eltern wollten gemeinsam mit meiner Schwester nachkommen, sobald diese ihr Semester beendet hatte. Und so war ich das erste Mal ohne Familie und vor allem ohne Eltern hier. Juan und ich verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander, waren die meiste Zeit draußen und unterwegs, wanderten oder fuhren Fahrrad in der Tramuntana. Und dann war da dieser Abend, einige Tage bevor meine Eltern anreisen wollten.  
Wir saßen nebeneinander am Strand, lauschten den Wellen und erzählten uns dumme Witze. Doch Juan wurde plötzlich ernst. Unsicher und fast schüchtern sah er mich von der Seite an und begann stockend zu erzählen. Dass er im letzten Jahr gemerkt hätte, dass er anders war. Dass er nicht, wie alle seine Freunde, den Chicas hinterher sah, dass ihn die vielen Frauen im Bikini, die er hier im Ort zu sehen bekam, überhaupt nicht ansprachen. Dass er viel lieber den Männern hinterher sah. „Ich bin schwul, Viktor.“, brachte er es auf den Punkt und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen machte. Seine Augen glänzten feucht und wanderten unstet über unsere Umgebung. Ich räusperte mich und wusste doch nichts zu sagen. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir einfiel und legte den Arm um ihn, versuchte ihm so zu zeigen, dass es mir nichts ausmachte. Juan sah mich an, mit diesen dunklen, glänzenden Augen und irgendwie, ich kann es heute nicht mehr sagen, fanden sich unsere Lippen zu einem ersten, scheuen Kuss.  
Dabei blieb es natürlich nicht. Wir waren beide jung und neugierig und noch dazu fest entschlossen, die unbekannten Gefilde, die wir gerade erst entdeckt hatten, in diesem Sommer zu erkunden. Im Nachhinein war dies vielleicht die romantischste Zeit meines Lebens. Auf unseren Ausflügen fanden wir immer Plätze, an denen wir uns ungestört nahe sein konnten und natürlich nutzten wir das aus. Ich muss bei diesen Erinnerungen lächeln und eine leichte Röte legt sich über mein Gesicht, so präsent sind sie mir noch. Doch mein Lächeln wird bald melancholisch. Auch wenn diese Zeit fast magisch war, machte es mir doch Angst. Mit Juan an meiner Seite schien es so einfach, doch er würde hier zurück bleiben, wenn ich nach Deutschland zurück kehrte. Und ich wollte diese Neigung nicht, wollte nicht schwul sein, fand den Gedanken daran, mit einem anderen Mann zusammen zu sein, fast schon abstoßend.  
Und so kam der Tag des Abschieds, der Tag, an dem ich Juan zurück ließ in der festen Überzeugung, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Ich kehrte nach Hause zurück und wurde wieder normal. Ich begann mein Studium und lernte bald darauf Miriam kennen, wir wurden ein Paar. Juan verbannte ich aus meinen Gedanken und beantwortete seine Briefe nie.

Frustriert schnaube ich in meine nun leere Tasse. Das alles war sinnlos gewesen, hatte nichts genutzt. Miriam und ich heirateten, gleich nachdem wir unser Studium abgeschlossen hatten und schon bald war unsere Tochter unterwegs. Ich war glücklich gewesen, ja wirklich, das war ich. Ich liebte Miriam und ich liebte meine Tochter. Und doch war das nicht genug. In mir war diese Sehnsucht, dieses Ziehen, ja auch Verlangen, das meine kleine Familie nicht stillen konnte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte es zu verdrängen, bis ich meinte, vergehen zu müssen. Irgendwann gab ich nach. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie viele Partner ich in dieser Zeit hatte. Ich tobte mich einfach aus und fand doch nicht das, wonach ich suchte.  
Bis vor drei Jahren Dick bei mir anfing. Er war gut zehn Jahre jünger als ich, dynamisch und engagiert und er passte gut ins Team. Alles war wunderbar. Nur, dass er mich anzog wie nie ein Mann zuvor. Und diese Anziehung schien gegenseitig zu sein. Fast ein halbes Jahr strichen wir umeinander herum, tauschten kleine Blicke und zufällige Berührungen, ehe Dick irgendwann die Initiative ergriff und mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte. Es war wundervoll, berauschend und einfach nur süchtig machend. Ich wollte nie mehr ohne. Und so begannen wir eine Affäre, die erstaunlich gut funktionierte. Fast zu gut, denn ich begann die Zeit mit Dick als das wahre Leben zu empfinden, während mir mein Familienleben immer mehr wie eine unerträgliche Farce erschien.

Vor einem Jahr hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich ertrug die Lügen nicht mehr, wollte mich nicht mehr verstellen und verstecken. Ich beichtete meiner Frau, dass ich sie betrog, noch dazu mit meinem Mann. Dass ich schwul war und das nicht länger verleugnen konnte. Natürlich war sie wütend und verletzt. Sie schrie mich an, beschimpfte mich und jagte mich schon fast aus dem Haus. Die erste Zeit kam ich bei meinen Eltern unter. „Mid-Life-Crisis“ hatte mein Vater nur gebrummt, als ich die Karten auf den Tisch legte und ich ließ ihn in dem Glauben. Doch noch unangenehmer als das offene Unverständnis meines Vaters waren die schweigenden Vorwürfe meiner Mutter. Trotz allem hielten sie zu mir, waren für mich da und unterstützten mich bei dem ganzen Papierkram, den eine Scheidung so mit sich bringt. Ich glaube, mit das furchtbarste an der ganzen Situation war die Reaktion meiner Tochter. Sie hasste mich regelrecht, schrie mich an, ich hätte ihr Leben zerstört und wäre ohnehin abartig und pervers. Hinterher erfuhr ich, dass sie in der Schule regelrecht fertig gemacht wurde, dafür, dass ich nun schwul war. Miriam hatte sich nach ihrer anfänglichen Wut erstaunlich schnell wieder beruhigt. Einige Wochen, nachdem wir die Scheidung eingereicht hatten, trafen wir uns zum Mittagessen und sprachen uns aus. Es war nicht leicht, für uns beide nicht, und doch stellte es ein wenig von unserer bis dahin wirklich guten Beziehung wieder her. Wir waren beide verletzt, doch wir konnten uns in die Augen sehen, ohne einander zu hassen. Miriam war es auch, die das gemeinsame Sorgerecht unserer Tochter gegenüber durchgefocht und dafür sorgte, dass wir uns alle zwei Wochen sehen, auch wenn unsere Kleine davon nicht besonders begeistert ist.

Meine Eltern waren es schließlich, die mich auf die Idee brachten, nach dem Stress des letzten Jahres ein wenig auszuspannen und mich zu erholen. Regelrecht kurzschlussartig hatte ich daraufhin einen Flug nach Palma gebucht, mir vor Ort einen Mietwagen organisiert und war, ohne ein Zimmer gebucht zu haben, nach Estellencs gefahren. Dies erschien mir der richtige Ort, um mich mit den Veränderungen in meinem Leben auseinander zu setzen und wieder neue Kraft zu tanken.

Entschlossen erhebe ich mich, der Espresso ist schon bezahlt, und steige wieder in meinen Wagen. Keine fünf Minuten dauert es, bis ich in die Straße einbiege, in der die Pension damals lag und gleichsam überrascht und erfreut, stelle ich fest, dass sie nach wie vor existiert. Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen parke ich meinen Wagen und steige aus. Nun doch unsicher bleibe ich vor dem kleinen Tor zum Hof stehen und betrachte die Fassade und das, was ich vom Garten sehen kann. Das Haus wurde vermutlich vor kurzem renoviert, denn die Fassade erstrahlt im Licht der sich langsam senkenden Sonne leuchtend weiß. Erinnerungsfetzen aus den Sommern, die ich hier verbracht habe, schießen durch mein Hirn und ich lächele selig. Damals war die Welt wirklich noch in Ordnung. „Perdón.“ werde ich von der Seite angesprochen. Entschuldigend lächelnd trete ich einen Schritt beiseite und lasse den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Spanier, der wohl so etwa in meinem Alter sein muss, durch das Tor treten. Der geht einige Schritte weiter, ehe er sich umdreht und mich erneut anspricht, diesmal auf Deutsch mit unverkennbar spanischem Akzent: „Suchen sie ein Zimmer?“ Ich öffne den Mund, schließe ihn gleich wieder, ehe ich mir einen Ruck gebe und ein heiseres „Ja.“ heraus würge. „Dann treten sie doch bitte ein.“ winkt er mich heran und so folge ich ihm unsicher und mit hochgezogenen Schultern über den Hof und ins Haus. Auch das Innere der Pension hat sich verändert, wirkt moderner und heller, als ich es in Erinnerung habe, ohne dabei seinen typisch mallorquinischen Stil zu verlieren. Der Mann tritt hinter die alte Theke, die noch immer den Empfang zu bilden scheint und ruft laut ins Haus hinein: „Juanito, guapo, tenemos un huésped!“  
Ich zucke zusammen, als es gleich darauf über uns zu rumpeln beginnt und ein kleiner, etwas rundlicher Mann, den ich sofort als „meinen“ Juan erkenne, die Treppe heruntergestolpert kommt. Abrupt kommt er am Fuße der Treppe zum stehen und sieht mich an, mustert mich ungläubig, ehe er mit einem Jauchzen auf mich zu und mir um den Hals fliegt. Ein regelrechter Tsunami aus spanischen Sätzen bricht über mir zusammen, von denen ich nur die Hälfte wirklich verstehe. Er freut sich, mich zu sehen, hat mich vermisst und nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass ich jemals wieder auftauche. Dazwischen immer wieder mein Name, von Juan unvergleichlich ohne k und mit rollendem r ausgesprochen. Mit rasendem Herzen und irgendwie glücklich schließe ich nun auch meine Arme um ihn, erwidere seinen Klammergriff und schenke dem anderen Mann, der die Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgt, ein schiefes Lächeln. Juans erster Überschwang scheint überwunden und er löst sich von mir, lässt seine Hände auf meinen Oberarmen ruhen und mustert mich nun genauer. „Du siehst nicht gut aus, Liebling.“, stellt er auf spanisch fest und ich bin geneigt ihm zuzustimmen. Das letzte Jahr hat ohne Frage seine Spuren hinterlassen.  
Fast entschuldigend lächele ich Juan an und kann regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet und er eine Entscheidung trifft. „Na los, hol schon dein Gepäck, Pablo hier wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen und du kannst dich ein wenig frisch machen. In der Zeit zaubere ich uns ein paar Tapas und dann setzen wir uns raus auf die Terrasse. Da kannst du uns dann in Ruhe berichten, was dich hierher führt.“ Weder Pablo noch ich wagen es zu widersprechen und so hilft der Spanier mir dabei, meinen schweren Koffer aus dem Wagen und anschließend die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer zu asten. Ächzend schließe ich die Tür hinter Pablo, der Juan unten helfen will und schäle mich aus meinen Klamotten. Zeit genug für eine schnelle Dusche werde ich wohl haben und so stehe ich bald unter dem bewusst eiskalten Wasser und versuche meine Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu bringen, was mir nicht so recht gelingen will. Nach nur wenigen Minuten und einer Katzenwäsche halte ich es nicht mehr unter dem kalten Strahl aus und rubbel mir die Gänsehaut mit einem der flauschigen Frotteetücher weg. Dabei lasse ich meinen Blick durch Bad und Zimmer streichen und stelle fest, dass auch hier renoviert und erneuert wurde. 

Erfrischt und ein wenig klarer im Kopf trete ich einige Minuten später mit frischer Kleidung auf die Terrasse hinaus. Juan und Pablo sitzen bereits an einem reich gedeckten Tisch und stecken im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Köpfe zusammen und unterhalten sich mit gedämpfter Stimme. Pablo bemerkt mich als Erster und haucht Juan noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich ein wenig zurückzieht und mir entgegen lächelt. Auch Juans Gesicht strahlt freudig und ich lächele ebenso glücklich zurück, setze mich zu den beiden an den Tisch und wir stoßen an, nachdem Pablo unsere Weingläser gefüllt hat. Der Rotwein ist schwer aber vorzüglich und ich schließe die Augen, genieße die Wärme der letzten Sonnenstrahlen und den besonderen Duft nach Mallorca und Meer, der in der Luft zu liegen scheint. Erst nach einer Weile öffne ich die Augen wieder und begegne Juans aufmerksamem Blick. „Qué Pasa, pichonito?“ fragt er mich und ich lächele gequält, ehe ich zu erzählen beginne.  
Von damals, von Miriam, von meiner Tochter. Dann von der Scheidung und wie ich es meinen Eltern gesagt habe. Zwischendurch greife ich immer wieder nach einem Bissen zu essen, gönne mir kurze Pausen. Und dann hole ich ganz tief Luft und erzähle von Dick. Davon, wie er bei mir aufgetaucht ist, wie wir uns angenähert haben, von unserer ersten Nacht und der unvermeidbaren Affäre. Und schließlich vergrabe ich meinen Kopf in meinen Händen, fahre mir übers Gesicht und durch die Haare, ehe ich ein letztes Mal ansetze und die unverkennbare Wahrheit ausspreche: „Er hat mich verlassen. Er sagte, die ganze Situation sei ihm zu stressig und mit mir sei ohnehin nichts mehr anzufangen, seit ich mich von meiner Frau getrennt hätte. Er sagte wortwörtlich, dass auch unser guter Sex das nicht aufwiegen könnte und ich ohnehin nicht sein einziger Liebhaber sei.“ Meine Stimme bricht und ich senke den Kopf, will verhindern, dass die beiden meine Tränen sehen, will nicht, dass irgendjemand erkennt, wie verletzt ich tatsächlich bin.  
Doch Juan lässt sich nicht täuschen. Sofort ist er bei mir, zwängt sich irgendwie auf meinen Schoß und hält mich im Arm, während ich mich wie ein kleiner Junge an ihn klammere und laut und herzzerreißend los schluchze. Eigentlich lächerlich, wo ich doch bald vierzig werde. Und doch tut es unbeschreiblich gut, all den Frust, die Angst und die Verletzungen der letzten Monate herauszulassen und von einem Freund aufgefangen zu werden. Ich merke nicht, wie Pablo die Teller abräumt und anschließend unsere Gläser nimmt, sie uns voraus in den Salon trägt. Juan ist es, der mich dazu bringt aufzustehen und mich hinein führt, auf das Sofa buchsiert, wo ich nun zwischen den beiden Spaniern sitze und stockend und von Weinkrämpfen unterbrochen erneut berichte, davon wie es mir geht, wie es mir wirklich geht. Beide hören aufmerksam zu, streichen mir mitfühlend durchs Haar oder umarmen mich, wenn ich einmal keine Worte finde. Doch irgendwann ist alles gesagt und der Schmerz tatsächlich ein bisschen weniger geworden. Gemeinsam schaffen mich die beiden die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer und verabschieden sich für die Nacht. Erschöpft schlüpfe ich aus meiner Kleidung und unter die Bettdecke. Ein paar vereinzelte Tränen rinnen immer noch über meine Wangen, doch auch sie halten mich nicht davon ab, bald in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.


	2. Tuyo es su querer

Die nächsten Tage verlaufen verhältnismäßig ereignislos. Juan und Pablo bestehen darauf, mich als ihren Gast zu betrachten und so gebe ich mein bestes, ihnen wenigstens ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Jetzt, Ende April, sind nur wenige Touristen im Ort und auch in Juans Pension logieren außer mir nur zwei Frührentner, die von hier aus Wanderungen ins Tramuntana-Gebirge unternehmen. Ich selbst bin meist den halben Tag mit Pablos Fahrrad unterwegs und erkunde die Gegend. Vieles hat sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren verändert, was ja kaum verwunderlich ist. Dennoch fühle ich mich hier gleich wieder heimisch. Wirklich, es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich nach langer Abwesenheit wieder nach Hause gekommen und genau genommen stimmt das ja sogar fast.  
Die viele Bewegung an der frischen Luft, Juans gutes Essen und die ruhigen Nächte zeigen fast sofort ihre Wirkung. Schon nach wenigen Tagen sehe ich deutlich erholt aus. Ich habe keine Ränder mehr unter den Augen und dank der vielen Sonne ist meine Gesichtsfarbe auch nicht mehr ungesund grau, sondern lebendig braun. Natürlich schweifen meine Gedanken noch oft zu meiner Familie und zu Dick, doch langsam gewinne ich wieder an Zuversicht. Ich habe mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und dass Dick mich nicht mehr will, änderte nichts daran, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich melde mich nur kurz bei meinen Eltern, sage ihnen, wo genau ich mich herum treibe und dass es mir gut geht. Meine Mutter fragt mich natürlich gleich aus und will sogar Juan sprechen, der tatsächlich fast eine Stunde lang mit ihr über die alten Zeiten plaudert. Überhaupt ist es überraschend, wie gut ich mich auch nach all den Jahren ohne Kontakt mit Juan verstehe. Der hatte mir gleich vergeben, dass ich damals den Kontakt abgebrochen habe und bringt mir viel mehr Verständnis entgegen, als ich in meinen Augen eigentlich verdiene. Seine exakten Worte waren: „Ich war damals furchtbar wütend auf dich. Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, cariño. Aber irgendwann war meine Wut verraucht und ich habe versucht, dich zu verstehen. Ich bin froh, dass du hergekommen bist, wirklich. Du bist nach wie vor ein toller Kerl und als du da vor mir standest, war ich ganz sicher, dass ich dir vergeben habe. Zwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und mancher Groll ist es einfach nicht wert, sich damit zu belasten.“ Danach haben wir uns umarmt, lang und fest und ich bin unendlich froh, meinen ältesten und besten Freund wieder zu haben.

Ich bin nun etwa anderthalb Wochen hier in Estellencs. Heute war ich den ganzen Tag mit dem Fahrrad in der Tramuntana unterwegs und kann es kaum erwarten, endlich unter die Dusche zu kommen und mich danach von Juan bekochen zu lassen. Als ich in die Straße der Pension einbiege, stutze ich, denn vor der Pension, gleich hinter meinem Mietwagen steht ein weiterer, ein winziger Smart, um genau zu sein. Überrascht ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch, denn weder Juan noch Pablo haben erwähnt, dass sie Gäste erwarten. Das ältere Ehepaar ist vor zwei Tagen abgereist und wir haben das Haus ganz für uns allein. Ich schiebe Pablos Rad auf den Hof und in den dafür vorgesehenen Verschlag. Schon von weitem höre ich aufgeregte Stimmen.   
Ein Mann redet in äußerst schnellem, aufgeregten Deutsch auf Juan ein, der ein ums andere Mal mit einem bestimmten, fast schon abweisenden „No entiendo nada.“ antwortet, was schlichtweg gelogen ist, denn er spricht sehr gut Deutsch. Leise betrete ich das Haus und entdecke eine mir nur allzu bekannte Gestalt, die weiterhin aufgeregt auf Juan einredet, der immer noch darauf beharrt, nichts zu verstehen. Sein Blick trifft mich und er grinst schief, macht den Besucher so auf mich aufmerksam. Der fährt ruckartig herum und sein Blick verfinstert sich zusehends.   
Ehe ich irgendwie reagieren kann, kommt er entschlossen auf mich zu und ein langer, schlanker Finger sticht mir unangenehm in die linke Brust. „DU!“ fährt er mich an und seine grünen Augen funkeln dabei gefährlich. „Wo zum Teufel warst du eigentlich?! Verschwindest einfach so und niemand will mir sagen, wo du bist. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und du machst hier entspannt Urlaub in der Sonne! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Nerven es mich gekostet hat, aus deinen Eltern herauszuholen, wo du dich rumtreibst? Nein, das weißt du wohl nicht, du selbstsüchtiges, hohlköpfiges Arschloch!“   
Bei jedem zweiten oder dritten Wort trifft sein Finger erneut meinen Oberkörper und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich an dieser Stelle einen unangenehmen blauen Fleck bekommen werde. „Hallo Dickie“, ist alles, was ich herausbringe. Ich fange Juans Blick auf, der wütend und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf Dicks Rückseite starrt. Ich seufze auf und wende mich wieder meinem Besuch zu, dessen Hand noch immer auf meiner Brust liegt. Er hält den Kopf gesenkt und starrt auf den Boden, was ihn noch ein wenig kleiner wirken lässt, als er ohnehin schon ist. Ich spüre seine Hand zittern und fange sie mit meiner ein, ehe ich die andere unter sein Kinn lege und ihn zwinge, den Kopf zu heben und mich anzusehen. Er kneift die Augen fest zusammen aber seine Unterlippe zittert und ich bin mir sicher, dass er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen wird. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.   
Dick strahlt sonst so eine Selbstsicherheit aus, dass es fast schon an Arroganz grenzt und genau das passt auch zu dem Mann, der mich vor wenigen Wochen so unsanft abgeschoben hat. Doch der Mann, der hier gerade vor mir steht, ist alles andere als selbstsicher. Er wirkt viel eher panisch, fast schon hysterisch und ja wirklich, er zittert vor Angst. Gerade im Moment kann ich nichts mehr von der Wut und der Enttäuschung spüren, die mich noch bis vor kurzem befallen hat, wann immer ich an Dick dachte. Gerade habe ich einfach nur das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn fest zu drücken. Genau das tue ich jetzt auch und ich kann spüren und hören, wie seine Dämme genau in dem Moment brechen, als ich meine Arme um ihn schließe.   
Es ist eigentlich verrückt, dass ich es bin, der ihn tröstet, wo doch ich eigentlich der Verlassene bin. Doch die Art und Weise, wie sich Seine Finger in meinem Shirt verkrallen und er sich an mich drückt, lässt keine Zweifel daran, dass er es gerade nötiger hat, gehalten zu werden als ich. Also bleibe ich ruhig stehen und drücke ihn einfach an mich, während Dickie an meiner Schulter Rotz und Wasser heult. Juan lehnt immer noch am Tresen und beobachtet die Szene interessiert. Mittlerweile ist auch Pablo hinzugekommen und man kann den beiden ihre widerstreitenden Gefühle regelrecht von den Gesichtern ablesen. Sie scheinen sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie Dick nun hassen sollen, weil er auf meinen Gefühlen herum getrampelt ist oder ob sie auf Grund seines offensichtlichen Gefühlsausbruches Mitleid mit ihm haben sollen.   
Sehr viel anders geht es mir im Grunde auch nicht. Allerdings bin ich ja auch direkt betroffen. Dick in meinen Armen beruhigt sich langsam und löst schlussendlich seine Finger aus meinem Shirt, streicht einmal über meinen Rücken hinab, ehe er sich ganz von mir löst, einen Schritt zurücktritt und sich die Tränen vom Gesicht streicht. „Entschuldigung“, nuschelt er und läuft dabei rot an. Ich kann nicht anders und muss lächeln. Trotz allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, liebe ich ihn nun einmal. Daran hat sich bisher nichts geändert. So lege ich Dickie den Arm um die Schulter und drehe ihn zu meinen Gastgebern herum, stelle ihn offiziell vor und erkläre auch, dass die beiden durchaus Deutsch sprechen. Dick schenkt Juan einen giftigen Blick, doch der grinst nur. Ich kann gar nicht anders, als leise zu lachen und Dick fängt tatsächlich an zu schmollen.   
Ich fahre einmal durch seine etwas fransigen, braunen Haare, ehe ich mich für eine kurze Dusche entschuldige und Juan und Pablo bitte, sich um Dickie zu kümmern, bis ich zurück bin. Während ich die Treppe hinaufgehe, sehe ich, wie die beiden ihn in den Garten entführen und atme einmal tief durch. Jetzt, wo ich allein bin, drohen die Emotionen über mir zusammenzuschlagen und ich fühle, wie mich ein Zittern überläuft. Dick ist hier. Ist mir bis nach Mallorca nachgereist. Und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer weshalb.

Ich beeile mich mit der Dusche und eile schon eine Viertelstunde später erfrischt und in sauberen Klamotten die Treppe hinab. Im Salon sammele ich mich noch einmal, atme tief durch und betrete dann die Terrasse. Juan und Dick sitzen gemeinsam auf der Hollywood-Schaukel, beide mit einem großen Glas selbstgemachtem Eistee in der Hand und unterhalten sich leise. Als sie meine Schritte hören, sehen sie beide auf, doch während Juan mir weiterhin entgegen sieht, fällt Dicks Blick sogleich wieder auf die wirklich außerordentlich interessanten Platten, mit denen die Terrasse gepflastert ist. Nach außen hin entspannt lasse ich mich auf den freien Platz neben Dickie sinken und lächle Juan dankend zu, der sich unter dem Vorwand, mir auch ein Glas Eistee holen zu wollen, zurückzieht. Dick sitzt noch immer zusammengesunken wie ein Häufchen Elend neben mir und klammert sich an seinem Glas fest. Es tut mir weh, ihn so zu sehen und alles in mir schreit danach, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber ganz so einfach kann ich es ihm nicht machen, das bin ich mir selber und meinem angeknacksten Herzen schuldig.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hebt Dick unsicher den Kopf und blickt mich an. Seine Unterlippe zittert wieder verdächtig und erneut rinnen Tränen über seine Wangen. Zögernd beginnt er zu sprechen: „Du bist einfach so abgehauen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo du bist und keiner wusste etwas oder sie wollten es mir nicht sagen. Da bin ich zu deinen Eltern. Dein Vater hat mich einfach nur anklagend angesehen und deine Mutter hat mich zusammen gestaucht, weil ja alles meine Schuld ist und ich dein Leben zerstört und dir auch noch das Herz gebrochen habe. Sie war so wütend und sie hat ja Recht! Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte und ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich auf einmal angefangen hab zu heulen und scheinbar hat das geholfen.“ Er fährt sich über das Gesicht, ehe er mit brüchiger Stimme erneut ansetzt: „Überhaupt weine ich viel in letzter Zeit. Ich weiß mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Ich wollte noch mal mit dir reden, aber du warst ja weg. Also bin ich dir einfach hinterher. Ich war so ein Idiot, Viktor. Und du bist verschwunden, bevor ich dir das sagen konnte.“   
Er schnieft und ich kann nun doch nicht mehr widerstehen, ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Er klammert sich an meinen Hals, schmiegt sich an mich und rutscht mir fast auf den Schoß. Einige Minuten halten wir uns einfach nur fest. Ich muss gestehen, dass seine Nähe mir gut tut, seine vertraute Wärme und sein Duft beruhigen mich. Ich höre, wie er tief einatmet und noch einmal ansetzt: „Vik, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen, obwohl du mich gebraucht hast. Ich hatte einfach Angst. In deinem Leben hat sich so viel verändert, du hast dich verändert. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob in deinem neuen Leben überhaupt noch Platz für mich ist. Dabei will ich doch einfach nur bei dir sein.“ Er schmiegt sich noch fester an mich, nimmt mir fast die Luft und haucht fast schon verzweifelt: „Ich liebe dich. Nur dich! Und es gab nie einen anderen in den letzten Jahren.“ Mein Herz schlägt hart und fast schmerzhaft in meiner Brust und mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass es mir zum Mund herausspringen würde, wenn ich ihn jetzt öffnen würde. Also schließe ich einfach die Augen, halte Dickie weiter fest und streiche durch seine Haare, inhaliere seinen Duft und hauche winzige Küsse auf seine Stirn und seine Schläfe. Ich spüre wie er sich entspannt, auch wenn er nun wieder angefangen hat zu weinen, vielleicht vor Erleichterung. Ich löse mich von ihm, gerade soweit, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann und ziehe ihn dann für einen Kuss zu mir heran. Meine Lippen kribbeln schon, bevor sie seine überhaupt berühren und als wir uns für einen ersten, keuschen Kuss berühren, fühle ich mich das erste Mal seit ich denken kann, wirklich komplett. Natürlich bleibt es nicht bei dem einen Kuss und keusch bleiben unsere Küsse auch nicht. Es scheint fast, als würden sich die ganzen angestauten Emotionen der letzten Wochen nun entladen. Erst jetzt, wo ich ihn wieder in meinen Armen habe, geht mir wirklich auf, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Wir lösen uns erst voneinander, als Juan und Pablo die Terrasse betreten, um einen Tisch für das Abendessen zu decken. Juan und ich lächeln uns an und Pablo zwinkert mir kurz zu. Offenbar haben die beiden beschlossen, nicht nachtragender zu sein als ich und meinem Urteil zu vertrauen. Schön.   
Wenig später sitzen wir vier gemeinsam am Tisch und vertilgen Juans ausgezeichnete Paella. Die Stimmung ist erstaunlich entspannt und auch wenn Dickie ein wenig stiller ist, als ich es von ihm gewöhnt bin, scheint er sich keineswegs unwohl zu fühlen. Natürlich kann Juan es nicht lassen und fragt ihn, was ihn denn her geführt hätte und Dick wird tatsächlich ein wenig rot, als er ihm die Kurzfassung auseinander setzt. Noch roter wird er, als er gesteht, dass einer der Gründe, die ihn dazu bewogen haben, mir sofort hinterher zu reisen, war, dass er wahnsinnige Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass ich eventuell wieder bei meiner ersten großen Liebe landen könnte. Wir alle müssen bei dem Gedanken lachen, denn Juan ist furchtbar glücklich mit seinem Pablo und ich habe ganz andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, als mir einen neuen Liebhaber zu suchen.

Erst gegen Mitternacht lösen wird die Runde auf und Dickie und ich ziehen uns auf mein Zimmer zurück, nachdem wir seinen Koffer aus dem winzigen Smart geholt haben. Ohne viele Worte entkleiden wir uns und schlüpfen unter die Decke. Sogleich schmiegt sich Dick eng an mich und ich schließe ihn erneut fest in meine Arme, fest entschlossen, ihn einfach nicht mehr loszulassen. Als ich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche, lacht Dick nur leise und umarmt mich ebenso fest, haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und sieht mir tief in die Augen. „Keine weiteren Umwege, versprochen.“ Ich stehle mir noch einen sanften Kuss, ehe ich die Augen schließe und mich mit meinem Liebsten in den Armen zurecht ruckle. Wir werden uns beiden noch ein paar Tage Urlaub hier auf der Insel gönnen, ehe es zurück in die harte Realität geht. Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht einfach werden, da mache ich mir keine Illusionen. Aber mit Dick an meiner Seite wird es zumindest ein wenig leichter sein.


End file.
